


Touchin', Lovin', Crushin'

by whathef_lower (fangirlhaven)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AhoBaka couple, M/M, basketball idiots, cliche yaoi tropes, tsundere!Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlhaven/pseuds/whathef_lower
Summary: Kagami had been feeling something other than a burning passion for basketball whenever it came to Aomine for a while now. He'd just been too afraid to face it until now. His thoughts had slowly become filled with nothing, but Aomine, so he decided to do something about it.





	Touchin', Lovin', Crushin'

**Author's Note:**

> okay y'all I've just been feeling nostalgic about KnB since 2013-2015 were such good years for it that I decided to write a fic; please be gentle w/your constructive criticism
> 
> I'm only a smol, don't ask me when this happens in the canon timeline

    Seirin and Touou were playing a friendly game of basketball in Seirin High's gym. Both teams had been fired up for a week prior to the scheduled practice game because they knew that their opponents were skilled. It was seniors versus freshmen and what a game it was.

    Although both teams were ruthless, everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. That is until they heard shouting, only to see both of the teams' aces at it again, bickering about something stupid no doubt. Everyone seemed to drift off into groups to chat amongst themselves then, knowing that something like this signaled an impromptu break.

    Kagami considered himself a fun and pretty easy-going guy, but sometimes–like right now–he couldn't help, but be mad.

    "The hell, Aho?" Kagami pushed Aomine after he had been unceremoniously shoved, for the third time, mind you.

    "Huh?" Aomine sounded, looking bored as ever as he picked his ear with his pinkie.

    "Don't play dumb, _Aho_ mine! You just shoved me for the third time!" Kagami seethed.

    "Hah?" Aomine voiced angrily as he got in Kagami's face. "Who are you calling an idiot, _Baka_ gami?"

    "You! You're a clumsy idiot!" Kagami yelled, getting so close to Aomine that their noses were touching.

    Aomine growled. "What'd you say, baka?!" He grabbed ahold of the redhead's shirt, fisting it.

    Kuroko sighed as he approached them. He knew that he'd have to stop the two basketball idiots before anything got too out of hand.

    "Hello Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun." He greeted in his monotone voice as he jabbed them both in the side.

    "Ahhh!" The two aces screamed out in pain.

    "Damn it, Tetsu! What the hell was that for? Bakagami started it." Aomine complained as he rubbed his now sore side.

    "Yeah, Kuroko–what? No, he did!" Kagami exclaimed, also rubbing his sore side.

    The shadow simply stared impassively at Kagami until he eventually grumbled, "Tch. Whatever. Just don't do it again."

    Aomine merely grunted noncommittally and they both slunk off to where their teams were.

    Just then, Momoi blew her whistle. "Everyone! Come over here, I have an announcement to make!"

    Kagami and Kuroko started over towards the pink haired girl with Kagami mumbling under his breath about arrogant assholes and Kuroko smiling to himself at his light's actions.

    "Listen up everyone." Riko took the place of Momoi after everyone had gathered around and settled down. "We decided that both our teams need a little bonding experience. So we figured: what better way to bond than in an onsen?*"

    The Seirin team automatically groaned at the thought while Touou just sat looking confused aside from Imayoshi who merely smirked.

    "But Coach-" Kagami started. However, Riko's unwavering glare had him piping down in seconds.

    He heard a snicker and looked over to see Aomine a few feet away looking all smug. Kagami made a face at him and Aomine did the same. He, too was silenced though, when Momoi threatened to burn his precious stash of Mai-chan magazines.

    It was almost...cute, Kagami thought as Aomine got scolded by his childhood friend for not paying attention. His eyes widened at what he had just thought, his face flushing. Aomine was not cute, handsome from a girl's perspective maybe, but certainly not cute. He harrumphed and forced himself to push the Touou idiot out of his mind and listen to his coach.

    "As I was saying, we'll all be going to an onsen for a little bonding experience and before anyone asks, yes, both managers of the Touou and the Seirin teams have agreed to let us go, all expenses paid. And no, you cannot get out of this. This trip is considered a mandatory excursion. Those who choose not to go will be benched for the next few games." She specifically looked Kagami in the eye who sweated at the intense stare.

    Everyone sat in silence as they took in this new information, but then quickly recovered and began chatting amongst themselves.

    Kagami had been focusing more on not focusing on his blue haired rival, but as he thought about it, an all expenses paid trip to an onsen didn't seem all that bad.

    "Hey, Hyuuga...senpai? What's an onsen like?" Kagami asked as he got the older man's attention.

    "Oh yeah, that's right. You've never been to one before because you were in America up until high school. Don't worry. It'll be fun and relaxing. I'll show you when we get there." Hyuuga assured him with a smile, then turned back around to talk to Kiyoshi.

    "I guess..." Kagami mumbled to himself.

    "Okay guys, one last thing: the trip is for next weekend starting Friday night and ending Sunday evening, so come prepared. I am not your guys' mom. We'll all meet up at the train station and leave from there together. Practice is over now too, so you can all go home!" Riko announced to the basketball players who didn't hesitate to leave as soon as they were told they could do so.

    "Wanna go to Maji Burger after this, Kuroko?" Kagami inquired as he and Kuroko began undressing in the locker room.

    "Sure, Kagami-kun." Kuroko responded, but Kagami hardly heard him.

    He had stopped dressing himself as soon as he spotted Aomine across the room undressing as well. The tan male took his time putting on his clothes, his movements slow and languid. Kagami savored the sight of those taut back muscles moving underneath his tanned skin. He felt his mouth go dry as his eyes trailed down to Aomine's toned ass, nearly groaning. As if somehow sensing eyes on him, Aomine glanced back and caught Kagami's eye, smirking.

    Embarrassed, Kagami looked away, scowling. Even so, the look gave him a feeling in his stomach similar to the one he got after eating too many Maji Burgers. Stupid Ahomine smirking at him like that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

    Dinner at Maji Burger with Kuroko was uneventful although Kuroko's stare felt like it was boring into his soul rather then just looking at him. Kagami shook off the weird feeling and the two had eaten in amicable silence.

    On his walk home, Kagami found his thoughts drifting back to a certain blue haired devil with tan skin. He scoffed at himself and forced all thoughts concerning Aomine out of his head. Instead, he pondered on what to make tomorrow for dinner. Perhaps a little bit of curry? Or maybe some fried rice?

    When he got home, he flopped on to his bed and sighed in relief. He knew that he should shower first, but it had been a grueling day, physically at least. Even though it had only been a friendly game of basketball, Riko had ran them ragged as always to keep them in top shape. As he lay there enjoying being off his feet, Aomine was once again on his mind. He groaned in frustration. Just what was Aomine to him? A rival? A friend?.... A crush?

    Kagami flushed at the thought and turned over on his side. "I'm going to sleep!" He proclaimed as he pulled the covers over his head. He wanted to be done with thinking for the day since it seemed that all he could think about was Aomine.

    He tossed and turned all throughout the night. It wasn't like he had a problem with the idea of being attracted to a man. He was, after all, bisexual and had come to terms with that long ago. It was just the idea of liking someone like Aomine. He was all about boobs and basketball. And he wasn't even that great of a guy, yet he still gave him butterflies.

    The heart wants what the heart wants, Kagami thought woefully, groaning as he sighed internally. After laying in his bed for what felt like hours, Kagami finally made up his mind.  _I'll find out on the onsen trip._ And with that, he was able to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Side Note 1: onsen- a Japanese bathing house, or rather, hot springs; building is usually of traditional structure (when I was writing this I couldn't remember what onsen meant in English so yeah, that happened to me, a native English speaker lol smh @ myself)
> 
> UPDATE: y'all I finally finished the anime and even watched Last Game like two days ago (but I don't want it to be the last game *cries*) so there will be some major editing done to this sometime in the near future to fill some plot holes which means spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I'm going to go about writing the other chapters since I just pulled this out of my ass lmao so expect sporadic updating or even no updates until a year or so from now. Who knows what'll happen?


End file.
